


Domestic fluff does a fan good

by Glitterbat2027



Category: One Piece
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterbat2027/pseuds/Glitterbat2027
Summary: First chapter, Sanji has a long day at work and is cold, zoro is not. Sanji can use that to his advantage. Just some fluff about ZoSan :)





	Domestic fluff does a fan good

**Author's Note:**

> I really like fluff and established relationship fics so I decided to write one/ may write more chapters about other ships later :) first fic so would love feedback ^.^

Chapter 1 Perfect end to a chilly winter day (ZoSan) 

Sanji couldn't wait to get home. After another 12 hour shift his feet throbbed and he was exhausted. He was also freezing, it was mid January but the new year hadn't brought back the warmth he so desperately wanted. Luckily for him he could go home to his favourite personal body warmer, known to others as Zoro. 

As he tread though the thick snow he felt the cold seep deep into his bones. To distract himself he made a mental list of his plans when he finally got home 1) find warm fluffy socks 2) steal warmth from mosshead 3) make hot coco with rum 4) bath? 5) make dinner … his thoughts were interrupted when he walked into a street light. Oww. Just great he thought. Instead of sulking though, he thanked the heavens that no beautiful maidens had seen him make a fool of himself, he hurried back to their shared apartment.

By the time he got home his teeth were chattering and he was shaking. He pressed the doorbell feeling too lazy to even get his keys out. After a few seconds the door opened to of topless marimo looking as if it was a hot day in July! Ugh not fair. Sanji leaped, dropping his bag and tried to touch as much of the muscular chest of his boyfriend. Pushing his freezing nose as far as it would go into Zoro’s warm neck.

Zoro chuckled as he closed the door and dragged himself and his new second skin into the living room near the fireplace. Finally the curly brow relaxed into Zoro's embrace and the shivering stopped. Zoro kept him in his arms lightly patting his head, the teasing can wait for later.

'Hi’ Sanji all but whispered cheeks and ears flashing red but no longer from the cold.  
'Hi to you too’ Zoro said with a smirk.  
Sanji was now sitting in his lap.  
'Humph shut up, I was cold!’ Sanji said defensively.  
'I didn't say anything curly’ Zoro leaned in and placed a kiss on Sanji’s jaw.  
‘Humph!’ Sanji with no real bite to his bark got up after placing a kiss against Zoro's neck, and went to find his fluffy socks, a blanket and start the hot coco. 

'Oi idiot, want some rum Coco? ‘  
'Hmmm sounds good Cook, add extra rum though’ Zoro said as he reached for the TV remote and sunk into the sofa a satisfied smile gracing his features.  
'Yeah yeah’ Sanji made a big pot and put it onto the stove to cook and went to their room for his other stuff. He also decided to grab his headphones on the way out. 

Humming an old French tune he went back to the kitchen and added the rum to the mugs, a nice generous amount in the green polka dot mug (a lovely moss ball mug for my moss ball he had stated a few years ago at Christmas, Zoro had complained at the time but it was still used by him) and added some marshmallows on top of both of the piping hot drinks. He carefully put them on a tray and with the other stuff made his way into the living room. 

Zoro smiled and grabbed his drink a satisfied grone escaping when he took the first sip. Sanji said nothing but a smile made its way to his face. He put his mug on the table and got comfy against Zoro with his blanket and grabbed his tablet pulling up the latest episode of food wars (his favourite anime at moment) he took his mug in his hand as Zoro wrapped his arm around Sanji's waist. Zoro was watching some old Samurai movie Sanji didn't care about but that was fine. Zoro kissed the top of his love cook and went back to his movie.  
This was a perfect end to his day.


End file.
